


Come and hold me

by HoneyBearGyu



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, beomjun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBearGyu/pseuds/HoneyBearGyu
Summary: Yeonjun has admired beomgyu from afar until one day. What if they both get to close? Will he push him away or not?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Come and hold me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this! <3

Yeonjun is in the back of the library until he hears someone close by. He looks and he sees him... by him choi beomgyu. Yeonjun thinks to himself “wow he looks prettier up closer. Should I talk to him? No, I shouldn’t. Fuck it, lets do this.” Yeonjun takes a deep breath and walks towards “hey, I’m yeonjun” he smiles at him. The boy looks up and smiles back at him “Hi yeonjun, I’m beomgyu.” 

Yeonjun laughs and looks at the books he’s carrying. “Do you need help?” Yeonjun could tell beomgyu is having some trouble carrying 2 big textbooks and some other small reading books. “Ummm... yeah... if you don’t mind.” Yeonjun smiles and grabs his books with ease making beomgyu smile. Yeonjun notices and feels his ears getting red he whispers to him “where to?” Beomgyu points to the front where the check out is. 

“To the front we go.” Beomgyu says while laughing and yeonjun can’t help but laugh back. He has a nice laugh, he hopes he can hear it more often. They walk to the front and yeonjun waits with him and once they finish he carries them again. Beomgyu stops him

“Oh, you don’t to carry them. I’m pretty sure you have stuff to do and I don’t want to be a bother. I can just put them in my locker.” Yeonjun looks over and smiles at him, “it’s okay, I don’t mind. I don’t have anything to do. You can lead the way to your locker.” 

Beomgyu smiles and they get to his locker which is up stairs. Beomgyu unlocks it and yeonjun puts it in. “Thank you, so much for helping me yeonjun.” He says as he closes his locker. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it. But you know? After school you might need help carrying them down the stairs again. So it might be best if I can have your number so we can met and I can help you.” 

Beomgyu looks to the side and yeonjun notices his ears getting read and smirks. “You’re right yeonjun. Maybe we should exchange numbers, you can help me after school and in return I can buy you food? You know for helping me out.” 

Yeonjun leans closer to the locker next beomgyu facing him whispering to him “I’m not busy after school, I know a place we can go to eat.” Beomgyu bites his lip and nods “I’m free after school too, wait here’s number.” He takes out his phone from his back pocket and so does yeonjun. 

They both exchange number and before beomgyu can reply he hears someone yelling his name. Beomgyu and yeonjun both look and it’s beomgyu best friend soobin. Beomgyu rolls his eyes playfully “well.... I’m being summoned by the devil.” And yeonjun lets out a laugh and beomgyu continues “but I’ll text you after school, okay?” Yeonjun nods “Yeah, I’ll be waiting.” Beomgyu smiles and they both say bye and he walks up to soobin. 

“Thanks for interrupting.” He says in a mad voice walking past soobin. Soobin just laughs “hey, I’m sorry I didn’t know who you were talking to until you both turned around.” Beomgyu mumbles “I guess.” Soobin stops him and looks into his eyes. 

“What did he want anyways? Yeonjun?” He says in a serious voice. “He helped me with my text books I had to go get and carried them up the stairs for me that’s all.” Beomgyu tells him. Soobin gives him a look “that smile you both gave each other didn’t seem like just that.” 

Beomgyu looks at the ground “we’re hanging out after school to get food.” Soobin eyes go wide “What! No, you’re not” beomgyu looks back up to him “what do you mean I’m not!? He’s not as bad as everyone makes him out to be.” Soobin scoffs 

“You know that from one 15 minute conversation gyu? Do you know how many fights he gets into a day? You can’t hang out with him.” Beomgyu looks mad “stop telling me who I can and can’t hang out with soobin hyung. Stop judging based off stupid rumors, I never seen him in a fight. We’re hanging out end of discussion.” 

Soobin shakes his head “you do what you want beomie, I just want what’s best for you as your best friend. I know about your crush on him, I just don’t want to see you get hurt because of some trouble maker like choi yeonjun.” Beomgyu hugs soobin “I know you do soobine, but trust me. I may like him but it won’t hurt to just hang out and maybe see where it goes from there.” 

Soobin puts his arms around his best friend for the past 7 years and lets out a sigh. “Fine, but if he hurts you and you come crying to me I’ll fight him.” Beomgyu pulls away laughing “Okay, mr tough guy lets get to study hall.” 

Soobin whines “why are you always mean to me?” Beomgyu lets out a loud laugh looking back at him “because it’s fun to mess with you.” 

᯾᯾᯾᯾᯾

It’s after school and beomgyu texts yeonjun that they can meet by his locker and yeonjun agrees. Beomgyu is on his way but yeonjun however is already there waiting for him. He sees beomgyu coming up the stairs smiling.

“Hey, you’re here early! Sorry my teacher made me stay after for something.” Yeonjun smiles back at him, “it’s okay, I don’t mind.” Beomgyu unlocks his locker and grabs the text books. Yeonjun grabs it from him and carries it, they give each other a small smile. “Let’s go get food, I’m starving.” Beomgyu tells him as they both start walking down the stairs. 

They go to a small restaurant that yeonjun recommended. They enter and sit in a booth in the back corner. They both are looking at he the menu and beomgyu tells him “what do you recommend yeonjun?” Yeonjun looks up at him and thinks for a little “The bacon burger here is really good.” Beomgyu hums and smiles while closing the menu “okay, I’ll get that.” The waiter comes and they both order 2 bacon burgers, 2 large fries, and one chocolate and strawberry milkshake. While waiting they talk about random things to get to know each other before the food comes. They let out some laughs and smiles here and there. They were both having fun just talking to each other. 

The food comes shortly after and they start eating. They talk a little while eating but not so much, they both kind of finish at the same time and they drink their milkshakes. “So, did you like the food here?” Yeonjun asks. Beomgyu smiles while looking around “Yeah, the food was delicious. I like this place it seems.... cozy.” Yeonjun smiles wide “that’s why I like this place. Are you ready to go?” Beomgyu nods “yup, let me just go pay and we can leave.” Yeonjun shakes his head “No, I can pay” Beomgyu gives him a look “No, stop I invited you I’ll pay.” Yeonjun sighs dramatically “Fine, but next time I’ll pay.” 

Beomgyu looks back at him tilting and in a teasing voice “So there’s a next time?” Yeonjun panics and starts thinking of what to say. Beomgyu just laughs “I’m teasing you, next time it is on you.” He then leaves to pay and yeonjun lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and laughs while shaking his head. 

They leave and after that day they start getting closer and closer. They spend more time together after school and even during school. Before they know it they start falling for each other. They have a little flirting here and there but none of them catch on. Then they start getting a little more touchy. Hugs become longer, they start holding hands more often, they cuddle with each other when watching movies. Sometimes during a movie Yeonjun is plays with beomgyu hair and he will give him a quick kiss on his forehead. He even started calling him cub. 

One day after school beomgyu is putting his stuff away in his locker before meeting up with yeonjun who’s waiting for him outside. Someone comes up to him and taps his shoulder beomgyu looks back and sees a person he doesn’t recognize. “Hello, can I help you?” Beomgyu says in a kind voice. The person responds “Hi, I just had a question to ask you.” Beomgyu says “Yeah, what happened?” The person looks to the side “Are you and yeonjun dating? I know it isn’t my business because we don’t know each other but you should be careful with people like him.” The person then walks away. 

He leaves beomgyu confused but he just shakes it off and goes outside to meet up with yeonjun. He runs to him and grabs his hand “You ready to go?” Yeonjun smiles “Duh, I’ve been waiting here for 5 hours.” Beomgyu laughs out loud hitting him playfully “Stop overreacting oh my god.” They grab each other’s hands again smiling while leaving the school. 

᯾᯾᯾᯾᯾

Yeonjun enters school a little bit more early today and decided to head to the football field to just sit down before classes start. He walks and he hears a voice that sounds familiar to him, way to familiar. It’s coming from the hallway on his left he goes closer and he takes a peak, he sees beomgyu with taehyun. He hides behind the wall, he knows he’s not supposed to listen but he can’t help it. 

“Are you sure you’re okay taehyun? You seem a little distant lately?” Beomgyu said in a concerned voice. Taehyun replies to him “Yeah, I’m fine beomgyu hyung. But there’s actually something I need to tell you.” Beomgyu looks at him at him “What is it taehyun? Take a deep breath. You can talk to me, I’m always here for you.” 

“Beomgyu hyung.... I.... I like you. I have a crush on you. You’re so sweet to me, you’re always there when I need someone, you always make me laugh and smile. I wanted to know if I can take you on a date this weekend? If you don’t feel the same that’s okay I understand. I hope we can still be friends even if you don’t feel the same.” 

Beomgyu is speechless, but he knows he doesn’t have the same feelings towards him. He only sees him as a friend, beomgyu has a crush on yeonjun. He’s trying to find the right words to say to him. “Taehyun.... I ummm....” 

Yeonjun can’t hear the end of it so he runs out of the school feeling suffocated. He feels stupid, he likes beomgyu but how can he pick him over someone like taehyun. Someone who’s smart, who’s loved by the whole school, and someone who’s not damaged like him. He feels like crying, he feels it in his stomach how much it hurts. He’s trying so hard to swallow that big lump in his throat but he can’t so he runs back home. 

He goes home and he runs straight into his room and falls down next to the wall letting out a loud sob. He trying to calm down his breathing, “Stupid, how can I be so fucking stupid” he yells as he throws the closet thing he sees against the wall. 

He just thinks to himself how he shouldn’t have gotten attached to beomgyu. He knows he should’ve watched him from afar like he did before since last year. But he couldn’t take it anymore so he talked to him. 

“Now I know the pain they talk about when they get rejected. I know that feeling they always talk about. Why does it have to hurt this much.” He whispers to himself as he goes to lays down on his bed crying into his pillows. 

It’s been days and yeonjun isn’t answering beomgyus text. Beomgyu doesn’t know if he did something wrong to make him upset. Yeonjun hasn’t shown up to school for days. He’s worried about him. Beomgyu decides to go on a walk to clear his mind. 

He comes across a park and goes up to take a seat on one of the swings. He looks down and his heart can’t take it anymore, he let’s the tears out. He just misses yeonjun, he made him happy, and he fell in love with him. After a while he decided that it’s getting late and he should head back home. 

He takes a path that yeonjun showed him one time on a late night hang out. While walking he sees a boy sitting down looking up at the sky. “Yeonjun hyung is that you?” He says as he walks closer. 

The person lets out a big sigh and gets up to turn around facing beomgyu. “What do you want, beomgyu?” The older voice was cold and beomgyu didn’t like it. Beomgyu walks closer to him “Why are you ignoring me?” Yeonjun doesn’t have no facial expression, acting as if he didn’t fall in love with the boy in front of him. 

Yes, he fell in love with beomgyu. How could he not? This boy who always looked after him. Making sure he eats, gets enough sleep, does his homework, was there to hold his hand when shit got tough, when he felt like crying, no matter what he was there but he didn’t want beomgyu to get hurt. In his mind he thought beomgyu deserved better. 

“Because......” the boy takes a pause and continues “I don’t want to be around you anymore.” Beomgyu feels his heart break and just wants to cry. “Why.... did I do something wrong?” He has tears rolling down his face and yeonjun just wants to go up to him and hold him, wipe them away and kiss him while telling him everything is going to be okay. But something in his mind keeps telling him he doesn’t deserve someone like beomgyu. 

“Yeah, you get so annoying with the text everyday and the late night hang outs. I just don’t want you by my side anymore.” The older lets out even though it hurt him to say and wants to take it back. Beomgyu lets out a sob “I’m sorry I’m annoying but I’ll stop just please talk to me jjunie. I miss you, I hate this.” 

Yeonjun closes his eyes and takes a deep breath not wanting the tears to come out. Thinking it was better this way. “Well I don’t miss you. Just fucking leave already beomgyu.” He looks up and instantly regrets it, the way beomgyu looks right now is so fragile. 

Beomgyu back up shaking his head “Fine...” he takes a pause and lets out a cry biting his bottom lip “I’ll leave but I’m done, I’m not contacting you anymore then. Everyone told me to stay away that you were going to break my heart. But I didn’t listen because I trusted you. I just feel stupid knowing I fell in love with you.” 

Yeonjun breath stops when he said those words but beomgyu continues “I’ll see you around, I guess” he then leaves yeonjun standing there and he can’t help but go on his knees and cry. No he thinks no I can’t let him get away. He gets up and runs after beomgyu and he can hear his sobs and it just breaks his heart. He catches up to the younger and pulls him into a hug. Beomgyu hugs him back sobbing even louder and yeonjun just rubs his back whispering things like “It’s okay, I’m here, and please stop crying.” 

Yeonjun pulls away and puts both of his hand on beomgyu cheeks and wipes his tears away gently. Yeonjun puts his forehead against beomgyu and starts off “I’m sorry baby, I’m so sorry, I was stupid I thought what I was doing was right. You deserve so much better my baby cub. You deserve the world and everything good in it. I’m just afraid I’m not good enough for you and that I’m not able to give you the world. But I love you, I love you so fucking much cub.” 

Beomgyu moves his hands from yeonjun waist to his shoulders and takes a deep breath “It’s okay jjunie, you came back to me. That’s all I care about. You are stupid, but you’re still the one who has my heart. You are good enough for me, I don’t care what others say. I love you hyung so much.” 

Yeonjun pulls beomgyu closer and their lips are touching, they can feel their breath so close to each other. Yeonjun rubs their noses together and beomgyu lets out a giggle. Yeonjun laughs “Can I kiss you cub? Please” Beomgyu backs away a little pretending to think about it. 

“Only if you agree that you’ll take me out on a date tomorrow.” He says smiling at yeonjun. Yeonjun smiles back at him “Yes baby, tomorrow I’ll take you out I promise.” Beomgyu leans back into yeonjun hold and their lips are touching and it was yeonjun who leans all the way in. 

The kiss is slow at first trying to find a good beat to it. Beomgyu moves his hands into yeonjun hair and pulls it a little and he lets out a small whine into beomgyu mouth. Yeonjun pulls him even closer if that’s possible and swipes his tongue softly on his bottom lip teasing him. Beomgyu however doesn’t give in until yeonjun gently bites his bottom lip and he lets out a small moan. Yeonjun takes that chance and smoothly slides his tongue into his mouth. They both are fighting for dominance, the kiss starts to get a little bit more rougher. 

Of course yeonjun wins and beomgyu can’t help but just let out a whimper at the way yeonjun is kissing him. When they kiss they both feel butterflies in their stomachs, they know they need to pull away for air but they can’t seem to pull away. Beomgyu is the first to pull away with his eyes closed and he licks his lips and takes a deep breath. Yeonjun however leans in to kiss his cheek and slowly moves down lower and lower until he reaches his neck. 

Yeonjun kisses around his neck softly, until he finds that one spot that will make his knees go weak. He knows he found it when beomgyu pulls his hair a little more tighter and lets out a small gasp. He focuses on that one spot, he starts sucking on it a little bit more harder. Beomgyu can’t help but let out a whine, yeonjun bites down on that spot having beomgyu let out a moan. 

When he’s done he pulls away just a little to take a look at it. It sits on his collarbone turing into a pretty purple. Yeonjun then blows softly on it making beomgyu shiver, he kisses it one last time before he brings his thumb back up to rub it. He goes back to kissing beomgyu more aggressive having beomgyu lean against a wall and this one is different. It’s just a wet and messy kiss, you can hear how their lips move against each other’s. Yeonjun bites beomgyu lip while pulling away and when he lets go he swipes it with his thumb so smoothly. He then says “Pretty, you looks so pretty baby. You have a hickey on your neck and your lips are all swollen because of me, right cub?” He whispers to beomgyu. 

Beomgyu nods his head right away, “yes, yes all because of you jjunie.” Yeonjun smirks at his reply and gives him a small kiss on his lips before saying “it’s getting late, lets take you to your house. Yeah?” Beomgyu looks up at him and puts his arms around his waist, “Only if you spend the night. I want to fall asleep cuddling you and waking up beside you.” 

Yeonjun smiles at him “okay, I’ll spend the night for you. I want that too, now let’s get going baby.... here.” Yeonjun takes off his jacket and puts it around beomgyu and he continues with “it’s getting cold.” Beomgyu smiles and puts his arms inside the sleeves and grabs yeonjun hand. Beomgyu whispers a small thank you, yeonjun pulls beomgyu a little more closer bringing their hands to his lips and gives it a small kiss. 

Once they get to beomgyu house they both get ready for bed and yeonjun lays down on his back and beomgyu heads is resting on his chest. Yeonjun brings beomgyu hand closer to his heart holding it. He looks over to him making eye contact and says

“I love you, so much okay. I promise to do my best to keep you happy and always have you smiling. I know I’m probably not the best, but I’ll try just for you. I want to keep you by my side because that’s all I want. It’s going to hurt my heart if one day you see that you have better options. Maybe someone like taehyun who likes you and is probably the better choice here. But I promise to be the best boyfriend if you give me a chance beomgyu.” 

Beomgyu grabs yeonjun cheek “I love you too, so much you don’t even know yeonjun. You don’t know how happy you make me already, It’s going to hurt me to if one day you walk out on me. Listen to me yes I know taehyun likes me but I don’t see him like that. I want you, I want to give you a chance yeonjun. Please trust me.” 

Beomgyu sees yeonjun give him the brightest smile he’s ever seen. Yeonjun moves on top of beomgyu leaving kisses all over his face making beomgyu laugh. He stops and looks down at him “I trust you, I trust you with my heart. Be mine beomie, please” Beomgyu replies with 

“Yes, I’m yours hyung, no matter what I’ll always pick you. No matter what universe, It’ll always be you. I’ll pick you over and over again. You have my heart in your hands.” 

They give each other one last sweet kiss before yeonjun lays back down pulling beomgyu closer as he snuggles on his chest. Beomgyu is the first one to go off to dreamland as yeonjun plays with his hair. “Good night my baby cub, it’ll always be you too. No matter what you have me. Please take care of my heart.”

He kisses beomgyu forehead and goes off to dreamland too feeling safe and sound knowing he will wake up to the love of his life right beside him, holding him and giving him kisses that make his heart do flips and makes him feel butterflies in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 !!Don’t forget about TXT comeback on the 26!!! It’s so close :)


End file.
